Re-Blossom New Blossom
by AngaSong14
Summary: Set during A.J, Kane, Daniel Bryan, and CM Punk storyline. Except someone sees her ex-husband with the girl she met back in 2001. But question is, who does Kane want? Kane/A.J, A.J/Daniel, A.J/Punk, Kane/?
1. Chapter 1

**Re-Blossom ~ New Blossom**  
**Summary: Set during A.J, Kane, Daniel Bryan, and CM Punk storyline. Except someone sees her ex-husband with the girl she met back in 2001. But question is, who does Kane want? Kane/A.J, A.J/Daniel, A.J/Punk, Kane/?**

**Chapter 1: Smoochified**

Kane was ordered to move back into the middle of the ring as the young girl A.J stepped into the ring. He could scarcely make out the smell of her mellifluous dark chocolate stained hair. But as she got closer, it got stronger. He glared at her, hoping to sense the fear build inside her. But instead her lips curled upwards into a small smile. His chest tightened, no one has ever smiled at him that way before. Suddenly her baby cooed smile grew bigger, her glinting white teeth so bright he could see his reflection on them.

He tilted his head in confusion before the oddest thing happened. She disappeared around him, moving gracefully, her hair flying behind her, bring the most intoxicating smell to his nose. She skipped around him in circles as he twisted his head to keep up with her. Soon it stopped and he whirled around, sensing her presence behind him. He wanted nothing more than to chokeslam this little girl and end it. Kane faced down at her flipped his hair back out of his face. She continued to smile.

Before he could advance toward her, the unexplainable happened. A.J leapt up onto his hulking frame and latched her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers threading through his black hair. His mask covered everything but half his nose, and his mouth. She was inches from his face. He stuttered, unable to say anything. Suddenly, all was disappeared as she leaned in and immediately fused their mouths together.

His stone heart pounded against his chest as he stayed still as she kissed him. Her warm lips clasped against his, eager for him. Kane made no move to push her away, he had never had a kiss like this one. Sure he had kissed before but this was beautiful, almost magic that was pressing her lips to his. He tried to move his arms around her but they lost all feeling and stayed connected at his sides. Finally when she let go she gazed into his eyes with the most beautifullist twinkle he had ever seen.

A.J tilted her head at him before one last thread of her fingers against his hair before she dropped down from him. She lingered up at him, waiting for him to do something. Her heart sank as he took a step back from her as if afraid before moving to his partner Daniel Bryan and slapping his chest before leaving the ring. A.J then saw Daniel advance toward her and she let out a squeak and backed into the corner. He ran at her and she ducked under his arm and ran to CM Punk, tagging him in.

Kane walked up the ramp, pressing his right hand to his lips. He heard the bell ring and turned back. There sat A.J in the middle of the ring with Punk on his side and his partner recovering near the commentator table. _Had she just cost me the match?_ Kane thought as she smiled at him from the ring, he brushed his hands through his hair away from his face. He could still feel her lips on his. It was still there,_ it was a kiss from the devil_. His brother would have said...

~_Atlanta~  
_

A hand picked up the phone and dialed it, still in shock from what they just saw.

..._Hello_? A tired, scratchy voice mumbled on the other line.

"I need you to come over here as soon as you can..." The person said

_All right, I'll be there soon._ The hand hung the phone up, taking a bottle of whiskey and chugging it down, stopping the recording of RAW.

**Soooo? What did you think? Who were the two people in the last scene, can you guess? Review and tell me if you liked it okay?**  
**~xoxo, AngaSong14 :3**


	2. Positive or Negative Aura?

**Re-Blossom ~ New Blossom**  
**Summary: Set during A.J, Kane, Daniel Bryan, and CM Punk storyline. Except Lita comes back and sees her ex-husband with the girl she met back in 2001. But question is, who does Kane want? Kane/A.J, A.J/Daniel, A.J/Punk, Kane/?**

**Chapter 2: A Positive or Negative Aura**

~Atlanta~  
The door swung open almost knocking over plant in the process. "Keep it down!" someone hissed. The other walked over with a confused look written over her face. In the light she wore a fishnet top with a shortened and cut t-shirt under it. She had light blue jeans on with orangy red hair, her bluish hazel eyes was staring at the other. "So what did you want to tell me that made me come all the way over here in 5 minutes"

The other person took a breath "Okay I know this will be hard to explain so I'm just going to show it to you." Another confused look from the woman as the owner of the apartment room dove toward his TV. He grabbed the remote and flipped it on. He rewinded to what he was looking for and the girl saw RAW. "Okay, so it has something to do with WWE." She said understanding.

"Good, now here is a match, toward the ending that I want you to see."  
The woman sat down and began to watch.  
She watched the girl that was in the corner with worry plastering her features. The woman had an odd feeling she knew that girl from somewhere. Then she saw what happened, the man in the mask, oh she knew who it was. It was her ex-husband, Kane. She saw him toss his opponent away and he had accidentally tagged her in.

The woman could see the worried look in the girl's eyes but got into the ring anyways. She told the ref she would be alright, then she stood a few feet away from Kane. The woman gasped in horror, yes after 2 years away from being in the company she made up with Kane in 2007 at Raw's 15 Anniversery but she still knew how scary and sick Kane could be.  
This man practically ruined her life.

_~Flashback~_

_"Lita is scared to death King! Kane has got her trapped!" J.R yelled, Lita crawled away from Kane trying to escape. But he had grabbed her pants and yanked her back into the ring. He backed her into a corner and she used both hands to pull herself up. She then clasped them together and pleaded with him to not hurt her. His face softened and he shook his head as if implying he wouldn't hurt her._

_She could feel his mis-matched blue eyes stare at her. Lita watched as he raised his hand and it wandered over to her hair. Lita let out a whimper but Kane's hand wasn't rough or hard, it stroked her hair back behind her ear gently and she did so much by pushing it away but he paid no mind. He got closer to her and she could feel the heat radiating off his body. He leaned in with a dream-like awe expression and leaned on the right side of her cheek._

_She heard some snorting sounds, was this brute... smelling her? When he rose back up his nose wrinkled in disgust. Her breath hitched as he leaned down again toward her face. This time she felt his hot breath hit her and he was smelling her. Lita cowered lightly as he backed away again. His face twisted into a smirk, he placed one hand on the rope highest of the ground and he rose his head and puckered his lips out._

_**Oh no!**__ Lita thought. He stared back down at her and used the other hand to grip the other rope and he lunged toward her, quickly she lurched herself underneath his hulking frame and slid the bottom rope, running as fast as she could backstage, not before she saw his frown turn into a lopsided grin. Everything went blurry._

~End~  
The woman was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw the girl's face clearly, when another memory filled her mind.

_~Flashback~  
"Aw..." Lita said as the young 14 year-old walked up to her autograph table, crying. The girl placed her Lita DVD on the table and covered her face with her hand when Lita opened her arms out and the girl fell into them. Lita could feel her tears soaking in her shirt. The young girl's arms sprawled onto her shoulders and when Lita let go the dark chocolate haired girl handed her an envelope. "Here is my letter..." She said with sobs and tears still trickling down her cheeks. _

_She went next her mother and pointed to the next girl, who shook hands with Lita and Lita dropping her pen. "That's my sister." Tears still continued to fall. The crew gave Lita new pen when the girl's sister gave the other back to her when Lita handed it to the younger girl and said. "You can keep the pen!" The girl's face lit up, "Oh my god thank you so much!" _

~End~  
Lita saw the girl and gasped when she realized this was the young girl she met in 2001. She heard Cole say "A.J Lee." _Must be her name._ She thought. The worried face though, didn't stay there long, Lita saw her lips curl into a smile. She saw her head do a vintage Kane tilt yet her ex-husband continued to glare. _No, kid get out of there, if you are my fan you know why you shouldn't be there_. She screamed in her head.

Then she saw A.J do something unimagened.  
She stared skipping. Then Lita saw her leap up onto Kane and immediately jealousy was starting to rise, before she pinched her own thigh. _Don't be jealous, this guy ruined your life, made you pregnant, how could I ever loved him...but I did.. No Lita cut it out, but what if I still love him_? All these questions flooded Lita's head.

Suddenly she saw A.J crushing her mouth to Kane's in a kiss that seemed unreal. Lita held her mouth open in horror watching her ex-husband being kissed by a girl she met back in 2001. She leapt out of her seat "No!" Before tumbling over. The man that was next to her was out of his seat in a flash. He ran over and caught her before she hit the floor. "Easy Li, relax, take a breath will ya?"

Lita stares up at the man. She pressed her face into his neck muttering about what she saw.

"But, but, but..." She stuttered.

"Li... Relax, it's over now." The man said smoothing her hair back. She turned to look at him and said

..."I can't Jeff...I still love him..."

**Boom! What a cliffhanger, but yup. Jeff Hardy is here! There will be more surprises that come back but Edge won't be one of them.**

**Now before you boo it's because I don't wanna hurt his neck anymore than it is. C:**

**Maybe he will make one cameo but I doubt it.**

**Yes Lita still loves Kane, but how is she going to talk to him? **  
**You can guess by reviewing, or wait a few hour or days for the next chapter.**

**Anyways, love by reviewing and the more love I get...**

**The faster the chapters will come c:**

**Thanks for reading, see you all next time!**


End file.
